


Drift

by starlurker



Category: Inception
Genre: Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlurker/pseuds/starlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they shouldn't be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift

The dreamscape was an uncomplicated grassy field filled with yellow dandelion flowers with stems that would bend and stretch out of the way for people who wanted to lie down on the ground. Old trees dotted the horizon in every direction, all of them massive and ancient, witness to several lifetimes had they been real. They looked like hybrids between sequoias and pine and maple, cone-shaped with thick trunks and maple leaves that were turning a brilliant ruby red.

Eames wandered around this field, soothed by it even as some part of him recoiled at how terribly cliché the entire thing was. He didn't remember how exactly he got here, and it felt like far too much effort to retrieve. He took off his shoes and threw them behind him, a corrupt Hansel leaving two clues behind for people to follow. The grass was soft beneath his feet. Dandelion seeds started drifting up when a slight breeze blew across the field, their parachutes shinier than normal and reflected the sunlight back in beautiful, hypnotic patterns. The air smelled of freshly cut grass, oranges and mint, combining into a heady scent he'd never encountered before.

He stopped after a few minutes and lay down on his back. It was a little too warm, so he took off his shirt and relished the feel of the grass and the sun on his bare skin. He stared directly up at the sun and he could do it without going blind, which was a nice touch.

"I would not have expected you in something so saccharine." Yusuf's voice was a welcome break from the quiet.

"Neither would I, yet here I am regardless." Eames rose and leaned his weight on his elbows. "Any clue as to why we're here?"

"Perhaps we're dead."

"Delightfully grim as always, Yusuf."

Yusuf shrugged. "I wish I had an answer." Like Eames, he had taken off his shirt and shoes. Yusuf clearly spent too much time indoors, Eames noted, as the skin on his chest was noticeably lighter than on his arms.

"You can stare at the sun here," Eames said, distracted.

"And I don't have allergies. A blessing."

"A triumph of consideration." Eames lay back on the grass. "Clearly we're meant to be relaxed." And strangely, Eames was. He should be resisting this pleasant lassitude that was settling in his body like fine wine, but he found that he couldn't be bothered. He felt Yusuf lie down beside him, felt the bristle of Yusuf's chest hair rub against his sides. Yusuf always smelled vaguely like a hospital, but here, he had a vague citrusy scent like a cut of lime in water.

"I feel like kissing you," Yusuf said.

"I'm not stopping you." Eames turned his head and sighed into Yusuf's mouth. He ran his fingers down Yusuf's chest, the soft roundness of his belly. Yusuf smiled into the kiss and Eames had never felt so content in his life, which only magnified when Yusuf snuck a hand down Eames' pants. He hummed with pleasure and returned the favor while they traded long, dirty kisses that reminded Eames of those long afternoons he'd spend in Yusuf's shop experimenting with flavor compounds, which was Yusuf's secret love after sedatives.

Eames felt the vibrations underneath him first. There was someone approaching, but the person was clearly not a threat, judging by the slow walk. He broke the kiss and saw Ariadne walking towards them with her head raised and her hands pointing at the sky.

"A falling man," she said. "A woman with four arms. Waterfalls. A mitrailleuse. An eagle feather. Castles in the sky."

"Ari?" Eames asked, and looked at Yusuf only to find Yusuf already looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "You all right there?"

"Yeah," Ariadne said. "The clouds are so clear here. And strangely specific." Eames looked up and saw all the things that Ariadne had just mentioned.

"Clouds are more often like Rorschach tests," Yusuf said. "How odd that all three of us see the same thing."

"I don't really care," Ariadne said. "It's so nice here. And you guys left your shoes for me to follow!" She took off her boots and threw them over her shoulder.

"We have a Gretel," Eames said, delighted. Both Ari and Yusuf laughed, and in that time and place, it seemed remarkably funny. Eames was quite proud of himself for thinking of that.

When Ari had managed to control herself to charming giggles, she looked at both of them as if in a daze. "Can I kiss you guys?" Ariadne asked without guile, her voice low and husky.

"The more the merrier," Yusuf said.

Ariadne unbuttoned her top to reveal a lacy pink bra. She straddled Yusuf and leaned down slowly, her hair partly concealing their faces as they kissed. Eames tucked her tresses back behind her ears so that he could watch. Ariadne kissed like a kitten lapping at milk, full of sneaky tongue. Yusuf lost patience -- he held Ariadne still, stroked her jaw with his thumbs and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Eames felt his mouth go dry and he had to participate, so he leaned in from the side and licked their mouths. It shouldn't have worked, it should have been clumsy as hell, and it was for a few moments, but the three of them found their rhythm -- Ariadne grinding her hips on top of Yusuf, Yusuf with one hand on her back and the other tugging Eames closer, Eames pulling at Yusuf's hair to expose more of Yusuf's neck to his kisses while his other hand drifted towards the spot where Ariadne and Yusuf were connected.

After a while, this was inadequate. "Move up Yusuf, pet. There's a girl," Eames said. Ariadne moved up just enough so that Eames could go behind her while going on top of Yusuf as well. He ground his hips down, eliciting a soft sigh from Yusuf, and wrapped his arms around Ariadne. Her small but pert breasts were glorious in his palms. Despite the heat and the anticipation of sex, there was no need to rush -- time seemed to move like tectonic drifts.

"There you guys are," Arthur said from behind him. Eames looked back and saw Arthur and Cobb, Cobb taking off his shoes while Arthur was taking off his waistcoat.

"Sorry," Cobb said, genuinely apologetic. "Arthur and I got distracted." Their trousers were already unzipped, their belts unbuckled.

"I told him it would be more fun with everyone," Arthur said.

"Competent and forward thinking as always, darling."

"Did you see the dandelion seed patterns?" Arthur asked as he stepped out of his pants.

"Patterns?" Ariadne asked. Yusuf groaned in disappointment. "Oh, shut up," she said. "Arthur and Cobb are here and you'll have more than you can handle." Yusuf sighed in anticipation, and Eames would make fun of him except he felt the same thrill.

"A woman with four arms," Arthur said. "And some castles."

"I saw a falling man and an eagle feather," Cobb added. "Like Icarus." He looked at them and tilted his head. "Why aren't you guys naked? That would be more fun."

"We were getting there," Eames said. He unhooked Ariadne's bra to Yusuf's boisterous approval. Ariadne leaned her head back on Eames's chest as Yusuf caressed her breasts.

"I saw them on the clouds, too," Ariadne said dreamily.

Eames didn't notice Arthur until he went beside Yusuf, clad only in his boxer briefs. Cobb went on the other side, naked with an impressive erection.

"There was a party I went to once," Yusuf said, sounding drunk. "They had a woman in a bikini at the center, and the pastry chefs laid out various treats on her body. At the time I felt bad for her, because what a terrible job that would have been." He looked around, giving each of them a glance. "But if she felt anything like this, then it couldn't have been all bad." Cobb kissed Yusuf after his rambling.

"I'll do what Eames did earlier," Ariadne said, and joined Cobb and Yusuf in their very enthusiastic kissing. Her arse ground up against Eames' cock. Eames sighed with contentment and reached absently to his side. He stroked Arthur's calf, letting his fingers drift on Arthur's rough skin.

"Have I ever told you, pet, that I have a bit of a foot fetish?" Eames said. Arthur grinned at him and raised his foot, which Eames snapped at playfully. Arthur laughed out loud as Eames sucked on his big toe, as he licked Arthur's foot from sole to little toe.

Things became a hazy blur, with Eames unable to keep track. Hands, arms, legs, mouths all over his body. Ariadne with her dexterous fingers behind him, crooking her finger just so. Yusuf's mouth, wide and slick and skilled. Cobb thrusting into his mouth. Arthur licking him open. He saw Ariadne with her head thrown back on the green grass as Arthur went between her legs. Yusuf being patient with Cobb, who was still strangely innocent in this world, at least as far as men were involved, but Yusuf didn't seem to mind as Cobb experimented with him. Meeting Arthur's eyes as Eames rode him, over and over and over again. Ariadne rubbing her pussy on Cobb's face. Yusuf and Arthur and Cobb and Ariadne and himself, in endless chains and configurations, constantly, endlessly, as the sun set in the world, leaving everything burnished with a honeyed glow.

They all had limitations, even in this world. All of them watched the sun descend below the horizon as they wrapped around each other, Yusuf lying on his stomach with Ariadne on top, Cobb's head on the valley of her back, Eames taking the spot beside Yusuf with Arthur lounging comfortably on his back.

Eames rested his chin on his forearms. "Good day, yeah?"

He heard a general hum of consent, which added to the general contentment of the day, the pleasant lethargy in their limbs with just a hint of soreness to tie everything together.

The patterns they all saw throughout the day were fading, like smoke signals dissipating after a strong wind. The woman with four arms was the last to fade -- Kali, the goddess of destruction, Eames thought -- its arms being blown away into wisps. The dandelions had settled, and the air was clear of their seeds.

"You think we should get out of here soon?" Arthur asked.

"It's still too nice out," Ariadne said. Eames had to agree; he'd never felt warmer or safer in his life.

"Look at the sky," Arthur said. "Right above me."

Eames turned around, with Arthur moving only to put his head back down once Eames had settled. The clouds looked like they were peeling off the sky in snowflake patterns, drifting slowly to the ground.

"I had a dream like that once," Yusuf said. "Everything was collapsing." Just then, a mysterious voice from the sea started to sing, a discordant, scratchy female voice distorted by the dream. Like the sirens of myth, Eames thought.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Old draft copy and pasted by mistake. This is the piece as it was supposed to be posted originally.


End file.
